


Is This What He Wants?

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: fic_promptly challenge week (august 2014) [3]
Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Gen Work, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lion King - Scar, Mufasa - Something based off <a href="http://themetapicture.com/the-lion-king-would-have-been-a-totally-different-movie/">this</a>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This What He Wants?

He watches quietly as his brother slowly climbs up the rock face towards his ledge as the dust rises around them from the rampaging herd below. This is the moment he thinks that he can use for his advantage to kill his brother, kill Simba, and take the throne for himself.

He watches as Mufasa finally sees him on the ledge above him. The relief in his eyes is sickening.

“Scar! Brother, help me!”

The chance is taken as he pounces, pinning his brother's paws to the wall as he digs sharp claws into brother's fur and the soft skin. Inching his head closer to his brother, he smiles cruelly.

“Long live the King.”

The betrayal and uttered words, leaves open shock on his brother's face and suddenly he finds it hard to let go of his brother. The one brother, who had stayed by his side, when he had left their family pride behind as a young lion in his prime. The brother, whom he had loved deeply and was grateful for the company though he had spent many nights wishing that Mufasa would have changed his mind and returned to their family.

Stayed behind while he wandered the lands, wanting to know who he was and eventually make his own pride.

Images of their parents, of his beautiful stern though loving mother, stir and come to the forefront of his mind. Mother would be most displeased with him for what he wanted to do.

Is this something he wants more than a loyal brother?

His eyes start to sting from the rising dust and he blinks watering eyes towards the sky above in a vain attempt to clear them.

“Scar?”

Looking down to his pinned brother, he still sees the shock, but concern seems to overshadow it. Concern for him. Its in that moment, seeing that that he realizes he doesn't want the throne after all.

He wants his brother to live.

Sighing softly, he starts trying to pull his brother up onto the ledge.

“Come. Lets get you up, you big oaf.”

Bemusement crosses Mufasa's face as they work together to get him over the edge and up onto the ledge with him. Breathing hard, they stare down at the thundering herd below them.

“I almost died.”

He glances at his brother, who stares shocked at what is happening below them. Then he remembers Simba, whom he had also wanted to kill and starts to slowly back away from the ledge and Mufasa who turns to look at him.  
“Come brother. Let us find your son.”

Before the hyenas do.

As they look together for the young prince, he thinks in his mind that he could accept banishment from the pride and start wandering the open lands again.


End file.
